The life
by anna night
Summary: Mike kinda cute dont you think? I met Edward and his family yesterday, Alice and Emmett, I think he likes me but then again he looks like a player. I really miss Rose and Jazz, I hate leaving them back at home. Im starting to like this town my fathers never home, I have a maid, new car, the only thing I don't have is love.Not a typical sotrie What if first she fell in love with...
1. First day of school

**A/N This is my first story that I actually plan to finish but we'll see. I am really sorry cause I have horrible grammar but hey no all of us are perfect. So really hope you like it, and any characters that you don't recognize are mine, but the rest belongs to SM.**

**"How You Remind Me"**

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

**BPOV**

Another day another night. I don't know if I should be sad angry or depressed but there's nothing I can do anymore I'm here in this shity town so yea I say it's kinda fucked up.

Deep breaths, deep breaths, it's just another school nothings gonna change. When I walk through the door I know I'm instantly gonna like this place, but hey don't judge a book by its cover right. Every body's staring cause I'm fucking cool right, ok I might not be cool but I think I look pretty dam sexy, wavy hair, light makeup, pretty necklace, blood red juniper blouse, a black faux leather motorcycle jacket, black skinny jeans and some fuck me red stilettos. Yea like I was saying I look HOT.

Ok this is my first class Spanish no problema I really like this class.

'Por favor tome asiento señorita junto a Gisel hay uno o si prefiere junto a Edward, pero por favor siéntese por que está interrumpiendo mi clase.' Miss Miller said.

Ok that's easy to understand no biggy. I look around Gisel looks like a nice enough girl no supermodel or anything but yea nice enough. Edward look's confused wonder if he understands he looks like a smart kid. He's hot but he seems like the kind of guy that would act like a big brother above all else but I just met him soo I'm not that Shure

God who knew that Spanish could be so boring, yea it's boring cause I know all this shit.

English's next ok not gonna be easy I hate grammar and all those things but hey that's how life is right. RIGHT?

Lunch's finally here. Yea I check my phone I have like a some messages some from my mom and some from Jasper. God I really miss Jasper, I really hope he and Rosie can come visit me. They would love it here it's so greeny.

_**Hey Bellabu how's the new school, hope it's raining cause I know how much you love the wind and all the that greeny weather.-J**_

_**What have I done little sis that you won't answer me?-J**_

_**Hola Bitch what u up 2, not even one week apart and I already miss you. - R**_

_**B hope you liking the new school so far. - Mom**_

Yea Jasper is my best friend and he's supper hot to, but he's like a big brother to me, he and Rosie are my best friends, we grew up together. Even if Rosie and I like to look hot were not much of plastic girls we love nature, music and were basically normal, except for our irrational love for fashion. Mom's a fashion queen like literally she acts like that Kris Jenner from the crazy Kardashians, I know a bit crazy right but she's also really fun and nice and a bit overprotective another reason that I moved with my dad.

"_Hey Bella what's up, I was wondering if you would like me to show you around, oh and I'm Mike by the way."_

'_I would love that mike, oh and It's nice to meet you',_ ohhh he's cute tall blondish brownish hair yea I'll say he definitely has my attention but he also looks like a good friend so I'll give it a go. It's not like I have many friends.

'_First let me introduce you to some of my friends, I'm sure they'll love you cause you know you're kinda charming.'_

'_Ok Mike that's a really nice thing for you to say' _OMG I don't know this guy and he's already flirting, but hey what else is new. I'm used to people liking me on the outside but never really taking the time to get to know me better. I really hope he's different or that he already has a girlfriend cause I really want a friend not a snogging buddy.

'_Ok Bella these are the guys I told you about, Tyler__, __Lauren,__Jessica,__Angela, and Eric._

'_Hey Bella'_

'_Hey guys, Mike told me a little about you. '_

Jessica said_, 'Hey Bella Saturday were going to a club wanna come with us and you can meet my boyfriend he's going to be there to oh and Laurens boyfriend to even though she's not gonna be able to make it, you know gotta be with the family and everything.'_

'_Yea I would love to come', _these guys look really friendly.

God time to head home.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**"Lips Of An Angel"**

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you

**BPOV**

Finally first day of schools over can't wait to get home. Yea have I mentioned that my dad got me a car, as a welcome back present. Yes it's a sweet ride. It's a purple roadster I love my car it goes fast, it's a convertible, two doors. I'm not much of a materialist, but I sure as hell can appreciate a good gift even if it makes me feel guilty. I don't want Charlie to think that I'm here out of money.

**EPOV**

Another day another night, cause it's all the same it never changes. I just watch as my life, if you could call it that fades away. I hate this town but it's always the same a few years here a few years there. We stay until people start to get suspicious. I'm tired of this life, some might think it's cool to read minds. And I guess it does come in handy once in a while. But after listening to shallow mind for over a century it gets monotonous. I'm alone just like my brothers, we've jet to find our mates. A hundred years of being alone never been attracted to anyone before, but todays different there was a new girl in school her names Bella and she looks fucking sexy. I may not be attracted to other girls but it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm gay. She's different from the other girls I can't read her mind something that had never happened before, but it's not just that it's something about her it intrigues me and attracts me like no other. Every other girl stares at me cause admit it I'm fucking hot, and not just because of my vampire allure. Even as a human I was an attractive, but with the mind thing it's really disturbing to watch myself in their disturbing fantasies. One look and that was it, no side way glances no asking who I was no 'dam he's hot' she didn't even look at me twice. She's different that's for Shure, but the weirdest thing is that I can't get her off my mind this has never happened before. Shure's she's hot, nice face nice body, but I was raced differently. I was raced to worship a woman and never in my hundred years has this happened to me. Her scent is intoxicating it smells of freesias, and the worst is that I can't seem to get away. Like the pull of a magnet, and her scent not just affects my bloodlust it affects my body in ways that are foreign to me. I found myself following her through the day. I guess I was listening her talk to other people hoping it might give me an insight on how her mind works, or even better help me read her mind. I wish I could read her mind that way I may be able to figure out why I fell this attracted to a human.

"EDWARD get down here I need your help" that'll be Alice, my Pixie little sister.

I live with Carlisle and Esme, they are our adoptive parents. The story's that Esme can't have children so they adopted Alice Emmett and me.

Carlisle saved me because I was dying of Spanish influenza. Emmett was mauled by a bear when Carlisle found him and saved him. Alice well Alice is a mystery she arrived one day and since then she's been a part of our family. She doesn't remember who changed her, and much less her human life. Esme she married Charles, but he abused her. After finding out she was pregnant, she ran away and gave birth to a son, who died a few days later. Grief-stricken by his death, Esme attempted to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. Presumed dead, she was brought to a morgue. Carlisle was able to hear her faint heartbeat and transformed her into a vampire. Esme fell in love with and married Carlisle soon after. So we've lived with them ever since.

**EMMETT**

Dam that new girl is fucken hot nice boobs nice ass. Yea I'm a player get over it, too bad I can only fool around with Tanya. If I would go near a human they would start to notice too much, like the fact that we don't eat, the strength, the cold, and the list goes on and on. Sometimes I wish I was human, but you can't change what happened, what's done is done, so I've learned to deal. I'm Emmett Cullen I have a pain in the ass brother and an annoying little pixie as a sister. I'm 'adopted' by Carlisle and Esme. My dad is like the best doctor in this shity town. Not that it's too hard to be the best here, little ass town but yea you know what I mean centuries of being a vampire and neglecting himself from human blood, he's gained the control to work as a surgeon and not kill his patients.

I'm so different from Eddie he likes to learn and I'm the joker in the family, I've learned to deal and live with what happened and he's the good guy respecting everyone studying instead of going out, yea I enjoy being a vampire and he sees it as a curse. Never been with a chick before not even gotten to first base.

**BELLA**

I'm home before my dad, figures; he's this big shit lawyer. He's never home that was another reason that I didn't live with him. Well can't complain the house I live in is gorgeous three stories third floor's all mine. I have a big ass closet probably as big as the library, nah the library's the biggest place in the house. Oh the library I love spending time in there, it's one of the things I love the most about my 'new' house. It's the largest place in the house because just like me my dad loves to read so we have over two hundred books all raging from literature to cars. It's different than my mom's house by far, she's so plastic to her the most important places in the house were her closet, the bathroom, the game room, and the living room, were she would host parties with her friends. I barely had a place to put all my book and that would be a skimpy book shelf that Phil had put in my closet, cause my mom didn't want my room to be messed up.

Huff, I think its time to call Rosie. She's been my best friend ever since I can remember, she lives with her mother and older brother Jasper, her father left them when they were little. She's a typical Blondie on the outside but she's really smart. I've been best friend with her and jasper ever since I can remember, we were joined at the crib.

'_Hey Rosie what's up I've missed you girl_'

'_What up B how you liking the new school, any hotties, yea same old same old some bitches trying to take your place I'm starting to miss you real bad and we've only been apart for a couple of days'_

"Yea well tell them to fuck off , and I've missed you like crazy. Charlie's never home and I'm starting to feel lonely by only having Ana around, you know our maid. She's really nice but she keeps to herself mostly and just talk when it's necessary, or just to be polite, you guys really should come visit me this weekend were going to a club you can come and we can show you around"

'_Yea think I'll bring jasper to just cause he misses you almost as much as I do '_

'_Oh Rosie please come I'm sure the guys here won't mind if you or jasper tag along, you know typical blonds and everything. I'm sure you'll like them. They seem pretty nice even if I've just met them for a day '_

'_God Bella your such a bitch but I love you any way yea I guess we could come and get away a few days. You know how much I enjoy nature, it's so relaxing and I think forks is the best place for relaxation '_

'_Yea yea Bella your such a bitch whatever Rosie, but your right about relaxing. It's really greeny here and I love it'_

'_B umm I have to go or I'm gonna be late for my date with Taylor, I'll try to book a flight for Friday evening, so we can spend Saturday catching up till it's time to go to the club'_

'_K Rosie gonna miss you hopefully I'll see you Friday night call me when your plane lands. Oh and tell Jas that I said hi and that I miss him lots and lots'_

'_Ok see you there miss you'_

God that went better than I expected but its Rosie were talking about soo yea that went fucking fantastic. I thought we would be crying by the time I hung up but no, it went well their coming over Friday night.

Ok my homework's easy so yea library's next. I find my copy of Romeo and Juliet right away and that's my entertainment for the next hour until it's time for dinner cause yea I can cook my ass off. I love cooking ever since I was like twelve. Ok dinners ready Ana already cleaned the house, we have a maid because my dad's a slob and since he's never home he doesn't have any time to clean he had to hire a maid. I'm surprised that she even let me help with dinner but I guess it might be nice for her to have someone to help her or keep her company.

I think i can hear a car approaching hope it's my dad cause I haven't seen him all day. I'm seventeen and I'm excited to see my dad, not many people do that but when you see your dad once a year you tend to do that. But now it's different even if it's the same in some ways. I live with him but I don't really see him, he's always working.

'_Hey Bella I'm home'_ dam its smell good in here, he mutters. My dad has a thing for Mexican food so we made enchiladas. I had to get my love for food somewhere right.

Dinners quiet Charlie's not one for many words so after the dishes are done he goes and watch's TV, tells me to go sit with him and after 5 minutes i excuse myself to go to my room, I don't really like sports and that's the only thing he watches. It's always the same every time I visited, it was the same routine dinner, watch TV, go up to my room or the library. Usually after twenty minutes of watching TV he falls asleep on the couch. So it's not like he rally misses me.

I go through my bathroom routine, tidy my room a bit, and choose my clothes for the next day. Brown Rush top, yellow hoodie, denim short shorts, brown converse, high ponytail, and light makeup is my look for tomorrow. Even if I didn't do much today I'm exhausted. I set my alarm for 6:50 since school starts at 8.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._


	3. Without you

Without you-Hinder

I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
'Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper  
'Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And it's taking its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you

**CHAPTER 3**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

_"What the fuck, who the hell's calling at four in the fucking morning"_

_'BELLA, BELLA, please wake up, its Rose '_

_'Rose, what's wrong'_

_'It's it's my mother she she left us'_

_'She WHAT'_

_'She left a note saying that she found the love of her life and that we would only be a burden to her and James'_

_'Who the hell's James'_

_''I don't know B some fucker that probably only wanted her for her money'_

_'What are you going to do now '_

_'I don't know B she left us each a million dollars, and the house we used to live in but I think that's it'_

_'Oh and B she left us how could she do that, and she left us under your dads wing he's our legal guardian now'_

_'What but, but that would mean he knew she was going to leave you'_

_'I know B, we are transferring schools tomorrow , so well be there the day after tomorrow'_

_'Ok tell me what time your plane lands, so that I can come pick you up'_

_'OH B what happens now'_

_'You can stay in my room and jasper can stay in the guest room '_

_'Oh Bella thank you so much' _

Omg, what the hell just happened, I can't believe my dad could do something like that.

'_CHARLIE, DAD, DAD, WAKE UP'_

_'What the hell Bella its five am, I don't have to wake up till six, go back to sleep. Don't wake me up again unless it's an emergency'_

_'Dad why the hell didn't you tell me that, she would leave them, how could you do that to me, you know how much I love rose and jazz' like the brother I never had, how could you not tell me she would leave them '_

'I don't know what you're talking about'

'Really DAD, you really didn't fucking know that rose and jasper's mom would leave them, and you didn't know they would be left under you guardianship '

'Oh and just so you know Father, I invited them to stay with us until Rosie turns eighteen '

'That's fine bell I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner about Rose and Jazz, but she made me swear that I wouldn't tell you, she tought a clean break would be best for them, and just so you know she didn't leave because she didn't love them, shes going to rehab and she's ashamed to tell them that '

'I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it's just a lot to take in I can't believe that she would leave them like that, they at least deserved to know the truth. I hope that you don't mind that I invited them to stay here but they are really like my siblings in all the sense of the word. I've known them since I was a baby.'

'Yes actually that was something I was going to propose to you in the morning. I hope its all right with them since we only have one guestroom 'cause somebody had to have that big of a closet '

'No dad jazz can have the guest room and Rosie can share my room, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before '

'Ok Bella that's fine, go back to sleep you have like two more hours'

'K dad 'gnight


End file.
